Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks and devices, and relates more particularly to a two layer three dimensional topology in a data center.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems provide increasingly more central and critical operations in modern society, it is important that the networks are reliable. One method used to improve reliability is to provide a data center. Datacenters are used to store large amounts of data on a plurality of racks within the data center.
FIG. 1 shows a typical top view of the racks in the datacenter. FIG. 1 shows top of rack 105, top of rack 110, top of rack 115, top of rack 120, top of rack 125, top of rack 130, top of rack 135, top of rack 140, top of rack 145, top of rack 150, top of rack 155, and top of rack 160.
While leaf-spine architectures have been in existence for about a decade in datacenter deployments, they are not the most efficient design in terms of overall cross sectional bandwidth and short diameter. However, they can be implemented easily in datacenter environments.
One of the primary issues with existing datacenter design its inherent limitation for scalability. Existing data center network designs like leaf-spine architecture have a number of issues. For example scaling to 1 million nodes requires a very deep spine of 16 layers. This spine becomes difficult to manage and requires a great deal of complexity.
Accordingly, what is needed is to solve this issue, by achieving a more efficient topology in a datacenter so that the datacenter can be scaled.